This invention relates to a receptacle for carrying articles and a monting therefor for attaching the receptacle to invalid support equipment such as wheelchairs, crutches and walkers for use by the handicapped.
Invalid support equipment generally does not make provision for the carrying of articles such as books, paper, pens and pencils, pocketbooks, tools and the like.
However, the prior art does disclose invalid support equipment such as crutches with built in receptacles, and add-on attachments for carrying articles. Generally, such attachments tend to make the apparatus bulky and get in the way of the user.
In the case of crutches, attachable baskets engage the handle of the crutch and pose an inconvenience and a danger of pinching the user's fingers.
For use with walkers, the prior art discloses a basket which hangs on the front of the walker. This is extremely unstable during the use of the walker, especially if the basket is loaded.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide an article carrying receptacle and a mounting therefor for releasably attaching the receptacle to various items of invalid support equipment.
Another object is to provide mounting means for attaching the receptacle to a wheelchair.
Another object is to provide a mounting for attaching the receptacle to a crutch.
Another object is to provide a mounting for attaching the receptacle to a walker.
Yet another object is to provide a simply constructed basket which may be interchanged from mounting to mountings as the user desires.
A further object is to keep the receptacle and the mounting therefor well away from the normal working surfaces of the invalid support equipment.
Yet another object is to provide increased stability in a piece of equipment carrying the present receptacle.
A still further object is to provide an article carrying receptacle and mounting therefor which are simple and inexpensive to produce.
These and other objects and advantages and the manner in which they are achieved will be made apparent in the following specification and claims.